Amenominakanushi(Solarverse)/Equipment
'Statistics' Restricted= |-|Unrestricted= |-|Samael-Infused= File:Samael-Infused_Amenominakanushi.jpg|Imperfect Fusion File:Hirudegarn_Explosive_Wave.jpg|Semi-Perfect Fusion File:First_Kami_of_Shintoism_(1).jpg|Perfect Fusion |-|True Final Form= Tier: 2-A | 3-A | High 1-B | 3-A. to Low 2-C | Unknown Name: 元ハブの父親(All-Father of the origanating Hub) Origin: Japanese Mythology Age: Over millenia. As old as creation Gender: Male(fluid physical forms) Classification: Deity, Kami, Japanese God, Progenitor, God of Creation Powers and abilities: Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, and likely various other abilities. Destructive Capacity: Multiverse level+(created time, space and light in the universe along with known realms of Shintoism) | Universe level(superior to Issei in all his Solar forms, yet inferior to his Stellar Forms.) | Hyperverse level("infinitly" stronger) | Universe level+(at the least, comparable to each non-Solar transformation) | Unknown(comparable and arguebly stronger than the Demonic Kusunagi Scale Mail) Speed: Omnipresent Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Universe class | Multiverse class+ | Universe class+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Durability: Multiverse level+ | Universe level | Hyperverse level | Universe level+ Range: Multiversal+ | Universal | Hyperversal | Universal+ | Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient(Well aware of everything that has transpired in the Universe) Weknesses: Though he holds tremendous power, over time that power greatly diminshes. | As a primordial deity, Amenominakanushi is strictly forbidden to use his divine form. He can break the rule, but only for a very short time and even if he didn't cross the time limit he would still suffer the effects of it: such as huge exhaustion, etc. | Due to how deadly Samael's Poisonous blood is, it's possible that the Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi could be quite literally burnt from the inside by it if he looses control. Using too much of Samael's power would have the exact same effect thus leaving him with using only limited supplies of it, without putting himself in danger. | ↓(in the paragraph about Star Killer, the weakness is stated) Equipment: God's Poison, Star Killer Feats: *Bested Solar!Issei *Destroyed Leonardo's anti-monsters which were empowered by his mental concentration, Ddraig's energy and a replica to Grendel's scales Key: Young | Old | Divine/True Form | Samael-Infused | True Final Form 'Equipment' Poison of God= 'Poison of God' Eien no itami no noroi(永遠の痛みを与える呪い lit."Curse of the Eternal Pain") was originally made to be Samael's eternal punishment for making the First Sins and bathing humanity in it. It was supposed to be so, however beings with malevolent intentions from different mythologies such as those from the Khaos Brigade have often stolen some of Samael's blood due to it containing a curse so strong even Great Red flinched a little from it. However the First Progenitor of Shintoism takes it a step further and decides to fuse completely with Samael gaining all of his powers. The reason for this to happen is that, while fighting Issei when he absorbed a black hole, he realized the Solar God's determination and rage are too much of an obstacle for him alone. And that's how he realizes that if he is to destroy the Solar God then only the being who can scare the two strongest dragons can help him achieve that. 'Appearance' It's true appearance is unknown, but it theoretically should be a swirling mass of black liquid seen in how it turns it's host's abilities and attacks to blackish color. 'Forms' One of the effects of the Poison would be that it transforms it's user to a draconic hybrid, making him or her a pretty bizarre being considering the poison itself should do them more bad then good. Hirudegarn.jpg 647331-2878967-hirudegarnsecondform.jpg ChangeColor 31-1-2018-0-45-53.png |-|Star Killer= 'Star Killer' Star Killer is an unknown and upcoming weapon of Amenominakanushi, created as a special after-effect of his 'final' transformation. It's supposedly extremly destructive and effective against light-based and Draconic foes(since it possibly carries portions of Samael's poison). It can also extend limitlessly, but it's most effective at point mid-range(10 feet or so). 'Appearence' Right Now it's only described as a long dark-silver Kusarigama(sickle attached to a hook) with a pale yellow handle. 'Fusion' File:Изтеглен_файл.jpg File:Ultimate_spider_man_anti_venom_render_4_by_markellbarnes360-dabq68y.png|Battle Stence 1 File:Images_(5).jpg|charging File:Anti-Venom_Portrait_Art.png File:Closed-Mouth-Anti-Venom-Prime-1-Studios-Statue-Exclusive-Edition_(1).jpg|Battle Stance 2 File:Anti-Venom_USM_01_(1).png File:Axura-xion-55_(1).jpg|In pain File:Anti_Venom_Symbiote_from_Ultimate_Spider-Man_Season_4_14.png The Kusurigama, Star Killer, has a special mechanism: If Amenominakanushi begings to get overwhelmed in a battle, Star Killer would willingly infuse itself and all the essence it has collected with it's creator/wielder. The infusion causes his skin to become even paler. His whole body becomes much bulkier than before with lots of muscle mass. He grows big claws from his hands and several small spike-like structures out of his body. Around his waist black marks appear, the reason is possibly, because Samael's cursed-blood becomes so strong it begins to spull out of the First Kami. His hits, punches, kicks and charges are much stronger, faster and precise. 'Abilities' Near-Absolute Stength - the infusion with all the essence within his weapon and the constant augmentions/mutations from Samael's poison on Amenominakanushi' body, would cause his already astronomical strength to sky-rocket to near-infinite levels and beyond. The strength of the true final form of the Shinto Kami likely rivals that of his Divine Form. Near-Absolute Speed- can travel so fast, time almost seems frozen to him. Blast of Energy - Amenominakanushi can release a tremendous blast of poisonous energy from the black marks on his body, causing detrimental effects. He also still has all of his godly abilities, the abilities from Samael's Curse-Poison and the ones gained from Star Killer. Category:WarriorMan199456Category:AntydethCategory:Fanon TerminologyCategory:Fanon AbilitiesCategory:Solarverse